It is a commonly known fact that video stores and rental outlets, as well as other establishments which either sell or rent video cassettes, require some method of displaying video cassettes. It is also known that the more popular and newly released videos should be displayed more visibly while the less popular and older videos can be stored in a more space-saving manner.
Many shelves have been designed with the purpose of storing as well as displaying video cassettes, but these shelves are often very limited in what they are able to do. For example, a video shelf known in the art has been designed for an improved display module which has at least one opening in a wall that would otherwise define a recess for insertion of a video cassette being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,780, issued Jul. 16, 1991.
A commonly used video shelf is one which is very similar to a book shelf, able to hold videos with either the side or the front cover visible. While this type of shelf allows videos to be placed in two different positions, the videos placed upon it can easily become disorganized and unkempt because they are not secured individually.
Another type of shelf which is quite common is one which is able to house videos with either partial or full visibility of the front or back cover of each video case. Although this type of shelf visibly displays videos while securing each individual video case, it is unable to store videos in a space-saving manner.
The presently invented video shelf provides the space-saving ability of the first shelf described as well as the convenient visibility of the second shelf described by housing an entire row of video cases at a variety of positions by means of dividers which can be rotated at various angles. It also has a unique visual appeal to retailers and consumers alike.